1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for treatment of sleep disorders, and more particularly to an oral appliance for the treatment of sleep apnea.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people consider sleep apnea to be essentially a condition of snoring or loud breathing during sleep, and thus to be nothing more than an annoyance to those sleeping (or trying to sleep) nearby. However, the term apnea refers to the (momentary) cessation of breathing, sleep apnea being such momentary cessation of breathing during sleep. Severe sleep apnea can deprive the sleeper of sufficient oxygen for a restful sleep, and the sudden cessation will usually cause the sleeper to awake. Several episodes a night will deprive the sleeper of sufficient sleep to function alertly the next day. Yet, such sleep apnea is generally a chronic condition, and it can be difficult to find a solution in many cases.
Sleep apnea may have various base causes. One such cause is the momentary blockage of the windpipe by the tongue, which may occur particularly when the sleeper is already breathing through his or her mouth. While this is almost never fatal, it nevertheless creates an apnea episode and interrupts sound sleep. As a result, a number of devices have been developed in the past to treat such episodes of sleep apnea, ranging from mechanical devices intended for placement in the mouth to restrain movement of the tongue to more complex and costly devices, such as continuous positive airway pressure machines and other electronic devices. Most of the simpler mechanical devices hold the lower jaw forward to draw the tongue forward as well, which is uncomfortable to say the least. Many potential users are unable to accustom themselves to the use of such appliances. The more costly and complex electronic devices are beyond the means of many people who could benefit from such devices. Yet, medical insurance may not cover such devices, as sleep apnea is generally not a life-threatening condition except in the most extreme cases.
Thus, an oral appliance for the treatment of sleep apnea solving the aforementioned problems is desired.